It's not love, it's abuse
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: Une enfant est retrouver devant la maison de Shinichi Kudo mais est-elle vraiment une enfant ? Que fessait-elle devant la maison d'un "mort", et pourquoi est elle autant blessée. L'effet de l'APTX 4896 avait il été découvert ? D'autant plus qu'elle semble bien connaître l'Organisation. Qui choisira-t-elle, Gin et l'Organisation ou Shinichi KUdo alias Conan Edogawa son sauveur ?


" **Avez vous découvert quelque chose à propos d'elle ?** Demanda un enfant de sept avec des lunettes et un nœud papillon rouge.  
 **-Nan aucune.**  
 **-Pourrais t-elle faire partie de l'Organisation ?** Continua de questionner l'enfant.  
 **-Une gamine de sept ans ? Tu es peut être très intelligent Conan-kun mais n'exagère pas ! Pourquoi accepteraient ils une gamine de sept ans dans leurs rands ?** Répondue une adulte, blonde en tailleur  
 **-Je pense pas vraiment qu'elle soit dans leurs "rands" comme tu dit.** Déclara un homme masquant sa véritable identité derrière un masque.  
 **-Pourquoi ça Shu ?** Questionna la blonde.  
 **-Elle a été torturée alors c'est possible qu'elle soit une prisonnière mais je n'en sais rien ça fait trois ans que j'ai du quitter l'Organisation.**  
 **-Et ce type, Bourbon. Il pourrait peut être nous en dire plus ?** Demanda un autre homme, imposant et plutôt effrayant.  
 **-Je pense pas.**  
 **-Pourquoi ?**  
 **-Souviens toi, avec l'affaire à propos de Curaçao, lui et Mizunashi Rena étant soupçonné d'être des taupes il vaudrait mieux éviter ...**  
 **-C'est vrai mais qu'allons nous faire alors ?**  
 **-Attendre y a que ça à faire malheureusement. Mais combien de temps ?** Déclara "Shu"."

Voila bien plusieurs heures que Conan Edogawa avait trouver une jeune fille, dans des vêtements déchirés et tâches de sang a certain endroit devant son ancien domicile, la résidence Kudo. Tout en étant alerte a tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, à la limite de la paranoïa, il avait alors demander à l'actuel habitant de sa maison, Okiya Subaru-san ou en réalité Akai Suichi, agent du FBI, de l'aider à emmener cette enfant a l'hôpital. En effet elle semblait âgée de sept ans minimum et se trouvait dans des vêtements trop grands. La première réflexion que Conan avait eu, était directement relié à ses ennemis, l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir.

 _Est-elle une nouvelle victime de l'Organisation ou on t-ils découvert la vérité par rapport à sa "mort" ainsi que de celle de d'Haibara et avaient décidé d'envoyer une "taupe"?_

Et puis drôle d'idée d'envoyer la taupe devant chez lui, c'était relativement facile alors de découvrir qu'elle était une de leurs alliés. Méfiant, il la alors légèrement secouer au niveau de l'épaule pour la réveiller en restant attentif à tout mouvement suspect a l'aide de sa montre paralysante. Mais la jeune fille ne se réveilla pas, et glissa pour finalement toucher le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. C'est à ce moment là que Conan avait compris qu'elle était blessé plutôt gravement. Une traînée de sang se trouvait à l'ancien emplacement du corps, ancienne appuyer sur le mur. Il avait alors fait appelle à Subaru et hop direction a l'hôpital ou avait séjourné Mizunashi Rena, une taupe au sein de l'Organisation, en réalité une membre de la CIA comme le fut avant son père. Puis le FBI avait été prévenu et les voila tous là, à surveiller cette étrange enfant.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus étrange. Bien qu'elle ne semblait être rien d'autre qu'une gamine de sept ans, son corps entier était marquer à certain endroit, démontrant alors des signes de possible captivité avec de la torture. D'autant plus qu'elle avait du être placer sous appareil respiratoire.

Jodie Starling, agent du FBI ainsi qu'ex-petite-amie d'Akai Shuchi déclara alors qu'il vaudrait mieux aller parler dans une autre salle car on ne savait pas quand elle pourrait se réveiller. Et demanda à Conan si il ne devait pas aller en cours car, malgré le fait qu'il avait louper toute la mâtiné, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'assister à ceux de l'après-midi. Bien qu'ayant très peu envie de partir, Conan dû accepter car pour eux même si il était un de leur allié contre l'Organisation et un garçon très très intelligents voir même trop il n'était rien d'autre qu'un écolier de sept ans. Malgré le fait qu'il en est en réalité dix-sept. Il fut emmener par James Black, patron de Jodie et d'Akai.

Arriver à l'école, James expliqua rapidement la "situation" au professeur de Conan, en omettant bien évident certain détail et changeant a certain moment des partis de l'histoire. Les Détectives Boys, un groupe composer de trois gamins avec en plus Conan et Haibara dedans, lui posèrent mille et une question sur son retard. Il ne leurs dit pas toute la vérité mais ces gamins l'avait parfaitement compris, connaissant maintenant bien leur ami et c'était jurer de découvrir pourquoi il leurs mentai. Il expliqua alors à Haibara qu'il lui raconterait tout plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi ayant déjà retentit.

La fin de journée passa sans vraiment d'accroc bien que les Detectives Boys chuchotaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Conan demanda à Haibara de les surveiller pour lui tandis qu'il repartait pour l'hôpital. Là-haut, pas de changement vraiment flagrant. Toujours aucun réveil et aucune réponse. _Comment s'était elle blessée à ce point ? Pourquoi avait t'elle été en captivité et torturer ?_ Et bien d'autre, mais toutes question resterait sans réponse en attendant le réveil de l'enfant. Si elle leur donnait des réponses du moins.

Mais une question restait principalement dans la tête du jeune détective.

 _Que fessait elle devant la maison de Kudo Shinichi ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait découvert qu'il était toujours en vie mais avait, en plus, rajeuni ? Du moins si elle était en réalité elle aussi une victime de l'APTX 4896._


End file.
